


Flushed Cheeks

by blueharlequin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Established Relationship, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Panties, Spanking, Will Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt fill for my 365 day challenge on <a href="http://blueharlequin.tumblr.com/post/74250295082/day-15-365-january-15-2014">tumblr</a>, done on the fly, several days late, but who can resist a man in panties?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flushed Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sku7314977](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sku7314977/gifts).



Hannibal almost dropped the knife he had in his hands as he took in the sight before him. Will was hovering in the doorway to his work room, hands fluttering nervously by his side as he suppressed the urge to cover himself. The younger man was wearing panties. Lacy, white panties and nothing else. He looked at Hannibal uncertainly as the older man had yet to say anything.

  
The killer mentally shook himself. This was certainly never something they had explored before, but now that he was presented with it, he wasn't about to say no. Hannibal studied the profiler's bare torso before looking down at the scrap of fabric that barely failed to cover his erection. Will blushed, the pink staining his face. The flush traveled down his body as Hannibal's eyes devoured him. "Turn around," he commanded, "Let me see all of it."

  
He turned slowly, keeping his head to one side to see the older man's reaction. Hannibal's face stayed impassive as he examined the the barely covered buttocks in front of him. However, Will's breath sped up as he noticed the bulge in the killer's apron. He was aroused enough that it was straining all the way through the layers of his clothes. The agent slowly slid the panties down enough that the cleft of his ass was exposed and the undergarment stretched right across where his hole was. This seemed to spur the older man into action and he reached for a cloth to wipe his bloody hands. "No," Will said quickly.

  
Hannibal paused "No?" He questioned, a small smile forming at the edge of lips.

"I want it just like this," he nodded towards the cannibal's soiled hands then braced himself against the wall. Hannibal's face blossomed into a full fledged grin as he peeled off his apron and carefully hung it up. He could see Will's thighs quivering impatiently as he carefully unzipped his trousers. The younger man almost whimpered in relief as he felt a sticky finger brush against him then push slowly into his already slicked entrance.

"I don't know if I should reward or punish you for this." Will cried in frustration as the finger was removed. It was for naught, as the next moment Hannibal's hand landed on his ass in a sharp slap. The younger man could feel the tacky blood rubbing against the lace as the killer spanked him a couple of times. Once he was satisfied, Hannibal grabbed Will's hips, pulled the panties to one side and pushed inside without warning. The killer ran one of his hands up his chest and wrapped his fingers firmly around his throat. He thrust deeply, setting a brutal pace designed to push them quickly over the edge.

It was completely fine for Will, he wasn't going to last long as he had been painfully close from the moment he donned the panties and fingered himself open. He tilted his head slightly and licked at the drying blood on Hannibal's forearm. The older man stiffened behind him and bit down on his shoulder. The sharp pain and the feeling of the cum flooding into him was it for him. With a muffled shout he spilled inside the lacy fabric, coming so much it dripped out onto the floor.

Panting only slightly, he turned and leaned against the wall. He looked down as he felt a tug at his thigh. Hannibal pulled at the now sticky and wrecked undergarment until it came free and slid down his legs to pool around his ankles. He looked down at the streaks of blood smeared over his chest then back up at the other man. Hannibal licked his lips slowly then drew back and raked his eyes over the debauched sight in front of him. "What a beautiful picture you make, Will."


End file.
